Discovering Hidden Pasts
by MissGeeky
Summary: Natasha was happy, she had a good life, but she couldn't forget about her past. Friends, family that she got separated from. But she can't find them again. So when one of her oldest friends from her past comes to her, asking her to come home, to see her friends, her brother, how could she say no? Please review. - Very OOC characters
1. Chapter 1

Ruby walked into the lobby of Stark Towers and said to the receptionist "Hello, my name is Ruby and I'm here to see Natasha, her friends invited me." in her best innocent voice. The receptionist nodded and pointed towards the glass elevator. Ruby smiled and walked inside the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, a voice filled the elevator. "Hello, my name is JARVIS, and what is your name?" Ruby, a little weary of the voice, timidly answered "My name is Ruby, I'm here to see Natasha, her friends invited me when they found out I was looking for her. Does Natasha know that I'm here?" JARVIS answered with "No- I am not aware that she does. However the men that invited you are in the lobby." Ruby said "Ok." then thought about what she was going to say to Natasha.

It had been so long since they had seen each other, 10 years for Natasha, but over 40 years for Ruby. She had been not able to remember Natasha for half of it, but that just made it worse when they remembered. She wanted to find Natasha, and bring her home. When all of Storybrooke got their memories back, they found a potion that allowed one person to travel across the town line, and return with people who, once they cross the town line for the first time, would always be able to come into and out of Storybrooke. When she voiced her idea to go and find Natasha, she was pleased to find out that everyone, since they had previously known Natasha, agreed that she should go find her. But no-one agreed more than Killian, more commonly known as Captain Hook.

She smiled at that memory. Her boyfriend may have been a ruthless pirate, but he loves his sister dearly, and the only reasons he wasn't by her side this second was because only one person could go, he was known to get aggressive when he couldn't do something, and Ruby could blend into the 21st century more easily than a 300 year old pirate. "Nice to talk to you, Ruby." The voice said before the elevator doors opened. Ruby slowly stepped out of the elevator and stopped within a few steps out of the elevator.

"Hello." she called out into the empty hall. Suddenly, a man dropped out a vent in the ceiling. Ruby gasped, clutching her chest a bit. "Sorry." the man said sheepishly. "Didn't mean to scare you. The names Clint, Clint Barton. And you are..." he said, holding out a hand. Ruby shook his hand, saying "Ruby." Clint smiled. "Well, Ruby, why don't you meet the others? Question. Do you have a boyfriend?" Ruby said "Yes." Clint replied "Ok, I asked because anyone without a boyfriend will get endless flirting from Tony, while if you have a boyfriend Tony will not flirt as much. Just warning you." Clint said, still smiling.

Clint spun on his heel and walked dramatically into the other room, with Ruby following gingerly behind him. He led her into a large open lounge, with two men sitting on the couch, shouting at the TV, telling the ref he was wrong. Clint coughed loudly, causing all heads to spin in the direction of Ruby. Clint introduced Ruby, saying "Hello, this is Ruby. Ruby meet Tony, Steve." Pointing at each person in turn. They all came forwards and shaked hands. When it was Tony's turn, Clint focused his gaze on him and said loudly "She has a boyfriend." Tony just laughed and said "I have a girlfriend," and gave Ruby a quick hug, then sat back down. Steve commented "No offense or anything, but what are you doing here?" Ruby said "No offense taken, and I'm here to see Natasha." She looked at Clint. "Do you know where she is?" She questioned. Clint quickly answered "She's in the kitchen."

However before she could move, all three boys ran out of the room and into the kitchen, Ruby quickly followed behind them. When she stepped inside the kitchen, she noticed Natasha washing up and putting plates away. "There's someone her to see you." Clint said from where he and the other men were sitting around the kitchen table. "Who is it?" Natasha questioned, not turning around. "Me." Ruby said simply. The Natasha was drying slipped out of her hands and smashed on the floor. Natasha slowly spun around to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Tash, it's me." Ruby said, not bothering to keep the happiness and excitement out of her voice. Natasha's eyes were brimming with tears. "Ruby." Natasha choked out. Ruby couldn't take it anymore. She practically ran over to Natasha and wrapped her in a big hug, half laughing, and half crying. Natasha, in the same state, eagerly hugged back happily. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, until Natasha pulled back. "What are you doing here?" She exclaimed. "More importantly, how are you here? What has happened? And how is Killian." Ruby just smiled, and answered with "I'm here to find you, the curse was broken, everyone has their fairy tale memories and their Storybrooke memory, and your brother is fine." Natasha let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "Great." Ruby just smiled nervously. "Yeah, one other thing..." she trailed off. Natasha raised an eyebrow. Ruby said, rubbing her hands together. She said quickly "I'm dating your brother."

Natasha practically screamed "WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Ruby said, rubbing her hands together. She said quickly "I'm dating your brother."_

 _Natasha practically screamed "WHAT!"_

Natasha moved out of the embrace and dragged Ruby out of the kitchen with spying boy's eyes and into the lounge, and plonked them both onto the sofa. She then said "Why the hell would you go out with my brother?" Ruby sunk into the couch, then answered looking at the TV instead of Natasha. "I don't know... I just like him, and he likes me and we just ended up going out with each other. I can't explain it any more than that really." Natasha was silent for a while, causing Ruby to look at her. Natasha spoke quietly "I'm so happy he has found someone, and I'm so happy it was you. Ruby smiled at Natasha. "He misses you so much. When you fell through the portal, he thought he had lost you forever. Then when the curse broke, he found out that you had survived and had come to my time. I told him about you." Ruby added quietly, "I told him about you and the queen."

Natasha smiled sadly. "It's ok. I know what I was getting myself into." She jumped from the couch. "I think we owe the boys an explanation. They don't know my past and I've been lying to them about my past. They don't know where I got all my skills from." Ruby jumped of the couch and said loudly to the room, looking at the vent. "Do you think I should tell them that I can turn into a wolf, so I am very good at telling when people are near, or in vents listening to a conservation?" This caused Clint to fall out of the air vent. Natasha and Ruby were laughing so hard at Clint. Clint just smiled at them then focused his view on Ruby "You can turn into a wolf!" Ruby smiled and said "Yeah." Natasha said to Clint "Go get the others, we have some explaining to do." As soon as he was gone, Ruby turned to Natasha and said "There is another reason I came to find you. I want you to come back with me to Storybrooke." Seeing the look on Natasha's face, she quickly added "If not forever, only for a visit. And you can bring some friends. I have a potion while will enable you to always be able to cross over the town line." Natasha said "I want to come." Ruby smiled. Then all three boys stumbled into the room, Natasha and Ruby shared a look. Natasha finally said "I've got some explaining to do about my past."


	3. Chapter 3

_Then all three boys stumbled into the room, Natasha and Ruby shared a look. Natasha finally said "I've got some explaining to do about my past._

"So, let me get this straight." Tony said from where he and the other boys were sitting on the couch, with Natasha and Ruby standing in front of them having just finished their speech. Tony continued "You are both from a world where fairytales are real. Natasha, you are a pirate, and sister to Captain Hook, or Killian Jones, and Liam Jones. You know how to sail a ship and are an amazing pirate who misses her brothers. When you were... an age, because you age differently, you fell through a portal because of an evil queen, who you later became friends with. She took you to Ruby, a werewolf? Is that the right word?" At Ruby's nod, he carried on "She took you to Ruby, who she had trapped. You trained under the supervision of the queen for a year, which is why you can fight so well. Then you and Ruby ran away. The queen, who was furious, sent you through a portal, leaving Ruby behind, her thinking that it was partially her fault. And then you made a life for yourself. And now Ruby came back from a town that has fairytale creatures, wanting you to come back, forever or just for a holiday but that doesn't matter, to go and see your friends and your brother Killian."

Natasha's smile grew. She could now see her brother. She couldn't wait. But before she could say anything, Clint exclaimed "So, when do we go?" Natasha choked out "WE!" Clint smirked "Yes, we, we are coming for a number of reasons. One, who would give up a chance to meet real life fairytale characters. Two, I want to meet an evil queen. Three, I want to meet Captain Hook! And Four." He said turning to Ruby "Are there any cute single girls?" Natasha laughed at Clint, while Ruby smirked thoughtfully, and got out her phone searching through her photos.

She then showed Clint a pretty picture of Belle she had took earlier that week. Clint wolf whistled and declared "I want her." Ruby smirked, "If you come you can try and get her, but a warning, she is very stubborn and would want a proper relationship, not just a quick one. If you are prepared for that, then be my guest." Ruby added quietly "She deserved some nice." Clint smirked "You think I'm nice." He turned to Natasha. "Told you I can be nice." Natasha just smiled sadly at him, then turns to Steve and Tony "What about you?" They answer with "Why not." Natasha turns to Ruby and questions "When can we go?" Ruby excitedly answered "Now if you want. I have a car outside that I rented." Tony jumped up from the couch and practically sang "Ok let's go pack a very big suitcase." and with that ran out of the room. Then Clint jumped up, did a superman pose and ran out of the room, with Steve trailing after them, muttering `always have to make everything dramatic, don't you? `

Ruby looked at Natasha, who hadn't moved. "Don't you have to pack?" Natasha shrugged, and walked over to behind the couch then pulled out an old satchel. "This is my get away bag. I'm ready to go." Ruby walked over to Natasha and pulled Natasha into a hug. "I missed you so much" Natasha hugged her back and answered "And me, you." Pulling back, she spoke on, "Now, let's check on the boys. Knowing them, Tony has a suitcase the size of a car, Steve's is the size of a mouse, and Clint has stolen your phone and is drooling at pictures of Belle." Ruby's hands went to her pockets, and a slight annoyed expression was on her face until it was replaced with an amused one. "I am so texting Belle saying that the avenger Clint Barton fancies her." Natasha squeezed Ruby's hand. "Come on, we'll go to Clint's first and get your phone back. "Ruby squeezed back, and they walked to Clint's floor.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I am so texting Belle saying that the avenger Clint Barton fancies her." Natasha squeezed Ruby's hand. "Come on, we'll go to Clint's first and get your phone back. "Ruby squeezed back, and they walked to Clint's floor._

When Ruby and Natasha walked into Clint's floor, they spotted him in his bedroom, staring at Ruby's phone. As he hadn't noticed the girls walked in, Ruby stole her phone back from Clint and held her hand out to stop Clint. She smirked when she saw what he was looking at. "Looking at pictures of Belle, are we?" Clint just smirked, and challenged "What. Going to ring her and tell her?" Natasha raised an eyebrow at Clint, asking "Why would you even say that?" Ruby looked up from where she was scrolling through her contacts. "Natasha, get him." With that, Natasha grabbed Clint and shoved him on the bed, pressing him down, while Ruby was on the phone to Belle.

 _Phone Call To Belle_

Belle: Hey Ruby, how are things?

Ruby: Hey Belle, things are great, I've found Natasha and she is coming back with me. But that isn't why I rang you. You see, Natasha has some friends, and you see..."

Belle: Ruby...

Ruby: Well... I sorta showed one of them a picture of you, and now he sorta likes you, after hearing stories of you.

Belle: Send me a photo, you never know he may be nice.

Ruby: He is, and... Wait a minute, Natasha, you got any nice photos of Clint. (Muffled reply.) Ok sent it to you.

Belle: OMG he is hot! Ok tell him I can't to meet him.

Ruby: OK I will. (Shouts) Clint, Belle can't wait to meet you. (Muffled shouts of joy)

Belle: What did he say?

Ruby: Well from what I can understand, because he is being squashed into the mattress so he can't escape and come end the call, 'Yay'.

Belle: (Laughs) Ok are you leaving soon?

Ruby: Yeah, at the most in an hour.

Belle: You got your IPad?

Ruby: Yeah.

Belle: Ok, so when you get in the car, set Natasha to set up a video call so we can talk for the journey there. And so I can see Clint.

Ruby: Got a bit of a crush have we? (Laughs) Ok we will when we leave, see you then!

Belle: Bye.

Back to Natasha and Clint

Ruby shouted "You can get off him now." Natasha slowly got off Clint, so he ran up to Ruby and said "So, did she like the photo of me?" Ruby laughed and said "Yes, yes she did. And we are doing a video call in the car so you can video meet her then. Let's go then." They went and found Steve and Tony. Then they all got in the car that Ruby had rented. Time for a road trip.


	5. Chapter 5

_Then they all got in the car that Ruby had rented. Time for a road trip._

All five of them got in the car. Because it was a seven seater, Ruby hadn't known what to get, Steve had declared "I am having both seats in the far back. Then I won't be as close to Clint and Tony as they will be like little kids." Tony and Clint settled for the middle, knowing that they could annoy everyone equally, with Natasha driving as Ruby couldn't very well, and with Ruby in the passenger seat. As soon as they were in, Ruby said "OK, this trip is 8 hours, so you'd better behave." Looking at Clint and Tony. Clint put his hand on his hear in mock hurt. Ruby laughed "Come on, I barely know you and I already know you are going to do something annoying." Tony laughed at Clint's fake hurt face. "Ruby, you and I are going to be the best of friends." Ruby smiled at Tony.

Natasha started the car and started driving. "Have you got a good connection for FaceTime?" Ruby replied with "Yeah, its ringing." Natasha smiled and said "It's been years since I've seen her." Ruby smirked and said "You know it's been like 30 years for her, right?" Natasha realized that and said "Oh yeah. Boys, be nice, it's going to get girly. Clint, I know you fancy her but please don't hit on her until we actually meet her please." Clint huffed a "Fine" causing everyone to laugh at him. Clint smirked and looked at Natasha "I'm now going to sing every song that I know annoys you, and I know a lot." Natasha smiled and challenged "OK, name two." Clint practically shouted "`Hello`, by Adele, and `A Boy Named Sue` by Johnny Cash" Natasha groaned. Ruby said "Belle had `Hello` on her iPod, and I know the lyrics of by heart, we are playing that in a bit and belting out the words."

Clint held out his hand for a high-five, but because Ruby didn't know what it was she asked "What are you doing?" Clint simply said "High-five." Ruby slowly put her hand on Clint's, then pulled away. "That is one of the weirdest things I have done. Ever. Oh look the face time thingy is working." She held up the iPad and put it into the space in front of her on the car, so it was straight and everyone could see it. Suddenly an empty room came up. "Belle...Belle...BELLE" Ruby repeated. "One second" Someone shouted in the room. Next a brunette came running into the room with an adorable black with brown patched dachshund. She smiled at Ruby "Hey, woody ran away yesterday, saw another dog, so I spent the night trying to find him." Ruby smiled back "Glad you could, well as much as I would love to talk about that little cutie for eight hours, there are some people you should meet. Well you already know Tasha." Natasha smiled at Belle. "Hey Belle. Cute dog. Haven't seen you in ages. Oh, and your hair is so better now than at that ball where we met." Belle smiled "Hey Tal. Haven't seen you in ages, but I am so glad you're coming back now. And my hair is so better. You know here they have something called shampoo, and my hair has never been better." Tony interrupted "Wait, you didn't know what shampoo was?" Belle struggled and said "Was in a magical land, and spent 28 years locked up. And you are..." Ruby introduced "Belle, this Tony. Tony this is Belle." Tony smiled and said "Would shake your hand, but you know, can't move my hand through IPad. How cool would that be?" Belle laughed and said "Nice to meet you."

The image through the IPad moved, showing Belle to have put it on the table standing up, her sitting on the couch with Woody on her lap. Ruby smiled "Ok sleeping beauty in the back is Steve." Everyone but Natasha turned to see Steve sleeping with his head on the window, and his feet on the seat. Clint shook him, saying "Wake up sleeping beauty, got a person to meet." Steve then suddenly woke up, shooting up, narrowly missing his head on the roof. His eyes focused on Belle's picture on the IPad, now moved so it is now in the middle of Ruby and Natasha on the dashboard. "Nice to meet you. Didn't know you were there because I was sleeping, which is what I am going to do again, because someone, decided to wake up everyone at 2am, with himself shouting 'Help, aliens attacking, when all that happened was he got beaten on the WII." Steve said, staring at Clint. Clint smiled sheepishly, mumbling "Nice, real nice, call me out then, thanks a lot Steve."

Belle laughed and said "Nice to meet you Steve." Ruby smiled and said "And Belle, meet Clint. Clint, meet Belle." Belle smirked "Nice to finally see you Clint, heard a bit about you from Ruby." Clint smirked and said "If she or Tasha have said anything bad about me, don't believe them. So, I heard you have 'Hello' by Adele on CD." Belle nodded. Clint continued "Can you play it, because me and Ruby are going to play it and belt out to it." Clint then gave her his best puppy eyes. Belle laughed then said "Of course, only if Ruby promises to please stop singing it every second of every day." Ruby grumbled "Fine." Belle put on the CD. They started singing to it, and every other song they knew Natasha didn't like.

Before they knew it, they were at the entrance to Storybrooke. "OK stop the car." Ruby said. "OK you've got to drink some of this." She held out a potion. "It means that you can cross the town line and not lose all your memories, or get turned into a tree." Everyone had some of the potion, then Natasha said. "Time to go." Then she drove into Storybrooke.


	6. Chapter 6

_"OK you've got to drink some of this." She held out a potion. "It means that you can cross the town line and not lose all your memories, or get turned into a tree." Everyone had some of the potion, then Natasha said. "Time to go." Then she drove into Storybrooke._

As soon as they crossed the town line, Natasha felt something enter her body, like weight was lifted off her shoulders. She twisted a bit in the driver's seat and took Ruby's hand, squeezed it. When Ruby looked at her, Natasha whispered "I'm home." Ruby smiled and squeezed her hand back. Ruby whispered "I knew you would be." Natasha didn't say anything, just carried on driving, half listening to the boys conservation, as they had woken up Steve, about what the first thing they were going to do in Storybrooke, with Ruby joining in. Ruby said "I run Granny's Cafe as Granny has now retired, so when we get there, we are going and you are having something. I do the best hot chocolate in history, get your taste buds ready." Before anyone could respond, Natasha said "We're here." They had finally got to the main part of Storybrooke. They could see everyone gathered outside Granny's. Ruby squeezed Natasha's hand and said "I'll get everyone inside apart from people you know well. Then I'll give you a thumbs up, then you can come out." Natasha smiled, and then Ruby turned to Clint and added "And I'll keep Belle out as well." Clint smirked.

When Ruby had got out the car and had started to get people into Granny's, the archer jumped into the passenger's seat. "You OK" He said to Natasha. Natasha looked at him and smiled weakly "I honestly don't know. For me, it's been 15 years, but for him it's been 300 years-or-so. I don't know how different he is going to be." Clint said "You won't know until you go to him. Anyway, he has Ruby as a girlfriend, so he can't be that bad. And if he has had to wait 300 years-or-so, I'm sure he wants to see you again." Natasha looked at him and smirked. "You're really good at heart-to-hearts you know." Clint pulled a face and said "Yeah... well don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to keep."

Natasha laughed. Clint continued "So... what does Belle like. Because talking to her, I really like her, and I want to date her, like properly." Natasha asked "Properly?" Clint confirmed. Natasha thought about it, then answered slowly "Well, I don't know if this would have changed since I last saw her, but she would probably want you to be yourself, if anything. But maybe a bit romantic if you do score a date. But be nice, and don't mess it up. An upset Belle is not what I want to deal with again. And, don't tell her I'm helping you." Clint said "OK, I won't tell her, but thanks for the help." Natasha shrugged "I want to see her happy. Also, I will help from the inside, see if she likes you." Clint gave Natasha a hug and whispered in her ear "Thank you for the help, and I'm sure it will be fine." They pulled away. Natasha looked behind her and saw a sleeping Steve and Tony. "Wake up." she half-shouted. They both jerked awake. The girl smiled and, seeing Ruby walking towards the car, said "Time to meet my past."

Ruby opened Natasha's door and said "The people you know the most are in the front." She turned to the boys and smirked "I would stay a tad behind if I were you, this is going to be teary eyed and a bit crazy. I will introduce you once everyone at the front has seen Tash and stopped being so damn anxious." Clint said "We understand. We will let you have your happy time or ten-or-so minutes then we are being introduced, then we will get everyone to like us." Ruby smiled and said sarcastically "Yes, you do that." She turned back to Natasha. "You do realize that if we were in the other world, this would be a ball instead of a get-together at the village cafe." Natasha chuckled and got out the car. "Let's go." Linking arms with Ruby, and with the boys trailing behind, they walked towards Granny's Cafe.

Soon they reached a corner, Natasha's heart missed a beat. She saw the most important people of her past all gathered outside cafe, but more importantly, she saw Killian. She shouted "Killian." Upon hearing his name he spun around, and his eyes stopped on Natasha. "Tash" He whispered. Natasha couldn't take it anymore, she unhooked her arm from Ruby's and ran to Killian, smiling. Just before Natasha reached him, Killian opened his arms and hugged her tightly, laughing and spinning her slightly. They stayed like that, with Natasha in his arms, him stroking her hair, her rubbing his back, for minutes, hours, they didn't know, they didn't care. They forgot about their audience.

Killian whispered into her ear "I thought I'd lost you." Natasha smiled and said "You can't get rid of me that easily. So, something I wanted to say. You are going out with Ruby." Killian laughed, lifted his head up to glance at Ruby, who was smiling at this reunion and said "I guess I am. I must be the luckiest man in history." Natasha said "You are. So don't break her heart or anything, because I will personally come and beat you up." Killian said "I'm hurt you would even suggest such a thing. Now let's go inside. They have something called Hot Chocolate and doughnuts, which are the some of the best things in this world." Natasha laughed. They moved out of the embrace. Killian said "Ok, go say hello to everyone while I talk to Ruby, then we will go in and eat doughnuts, and you will tell me everything that happened."

Natasha nodded, and moved on to talk to everyone gathered outside Granny's. Killian went over to Ruby and wrapped her in a hug. Ruby hugged him back while saying "Well, aren't we a huggy person today." Killian laughed and said "Thank you, for bringing her back, and for choosing to be with me." Ruby pulled back and kissed Killian. Natasha walked over to them and wolf-whistled. They pulled back laughing. Ruby took Natasha's hand and they walked into Granny's and sat down at the counter but furthest away from everyone so they could have a bit of privacy. They talked about what happened to Natasha, and what happened to Killian and Milah (Natasha had fallen through the portal before he had met her) and about Storybrooke and the latest evil villain that had come to Storybrooke last week.

Then Granny came up to them and addressed Ruby. "I'm sorry, but is there any chance that you could take a shift behind the counter. You can still talk, but you just have to take a few orders. Some people have just cancelled. Someone in their family is ill or something." Ruby said "Sure, hope they get better soon." She got up, kissed Killian, and then went to get changed. Granny whispered to Natasha "Warning, they tend to kiss a lot." Natasha laughed, and got up and hugged Granny. "I missed you Granny." Granny smiled "I missed you. Now, let's see if you can still eat as much as you used to." And then took their order and walked to get their order ready.

Natasha said to Killian "Now that I am here I am going to play matchmaker with Belle and Clint." Killian laughed and looked over to where Clint was talking to Belle at one of the tables. He saw the looks in both their eyes and saw how they were both slowly falling in love. 'Good for Belle' he thought. He looked at Natasha and smirked. "I don't think you need to do that." And pointed over to them. "Natasha looked and smiled. Looks like Clint would be staying. She looked over to where Tony and Steve were talking to two girls who she didn't know the names of. Maybe they would be staying.

Her thoughts travelled back to one man, one man who she just hoped would be here. When Ruby returned from getting orders and leaned on the counter, Ruby asked "Anyone else that is not here that you want to see is here." When Natasha stared at her, she continued "You have a look in your eyes." Natasha sighed and said quietly " My boyfriend August, or Pinocchio. Well... it has been a couple of years since I've seen him, but we didn't break up." Ruby and Killian laughed. "All this time he told us he had a girlfriend, and we didn't believe him, and it was you!" Natasha smiled "So he is here?" Ruby smiled, "Yeah, he lived in the hotel. Do you want me to show you his room?" Natasha nodded. "Yeah" Ruby said "Come on then." Natasha hugged Killian, then followed Ruby to the door of August's room. Ruby smiled and said "Meet me at Granny's later, or tomorrow. Up to you" Then walked away leaving Natasha staring at August's door. Taking a breath, she knocked on her boyfriend's door.


	7. Chapter 7

_Taking a breath, she knocked on her boyfriend's door._

"Come in" she heard a voice say behind the door. Slowly she opened the door, stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She saw August sitting down, hunched over his typewriter. "Hey" she said softly, her voice shaking at the sight of him after 3 years. August stopped and quickly got up and spun around, his eyes stopping on Natasha. "Natasha?" All Natasha could do was nod. August strode over to her in two big strides and wrapped her in a big hug. Natasha couldn't help but hug him back. "I missed you so much." He said. "When I had to leave you and come here to help break the curse… Well... I've missed you every day." Natasha smiled, and leaned back and pressed her lips against his. They broke when they needed air. "I missed you to." She said, smiling. They stayed in each other's embrace for the rest of the night, laying on the couch, talking about everything that had happened over the past few years until they eventually fell asleep.


End file.
